User blog:J1coupe/Crono vs. Tim. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 5.
Heyo, What's up everyone, guess who? ... uh, yeah, it's Coupe again with another installment of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games- Forty-Fourth to be precise, wooh! Now, this battle was suppose to be something else with a guest star, but plans changed so I switched that battle with this one! This one will also have a guest star though- none other than Noah! Today- two time-traveling, time-manipulating protagonist come face to face! Tim, from Braid, goes against Crono, from Chrono Trigger ''to see who's better at managing their time! Hahaha... Geddit? No? Okay.. ;-; This was suggested by many people, I have put all those suggestions together to make this one battle. You'll see their comments below. Also, thanks to Meat for helping me- I was struggling with this, y'know! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Yes, it's not like you didn't hear this beat a million times- xP. But I found this fitting for a time-traveling battle! Lyrics Crono_1.png|Crono Tim_1.png|Tim ''(Once again, massive thanks to Noah for Viewtiful Joe's verse!) (As the battle begin, a blue clock is shown which starts to go forward) (And as the clock continousuly moves in the background, random characters from past battles are seen and heard) Dragonborn: ' I was an asshole like you, then I got an arrow... '''Link: ' Excuuuuuse Me, Princess!... 'Ezio Auditore: ' ... Assassin, when my victory is Absolute... 'Strider Hiryu: ' ... when's the last time you starred in any... (The clock stops at 12, and the titles appear) '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!!!! CRONO! VERSUS! TIM!! BEGIN! Tim: (starts at 0:20) Hello, Mama's boy, you sure you can take on this time-turning MC? Step back, Tim's dropping lyrical nukes on this faux'' DBZ,'' I manipulate time with a class; might as well call me Doctor Who, while you monkey around the history with your friends, mind you. So hold onto your Katana,'' Hothead,'' you're making me seeing red, if this Prehistoric fool thought he'd win, you've been sorely mislead, I won't be foolish like Lavos, trying to take a soul from a ginger; call me the Time Devourer, for there's no Game Over for this winner! Crono: (starts at 0:41) There's Time and Place for everything, and you do not belong here; so why don't you just reverse this back to your lab and disappear? you're Glowing Green with envy, I know, I've even got a bride-to-be while you were the monster that your girl was running from, you see. my rhymes'll be enlightening, show you that I'm actually frightening, This Antiquity has no chances, I'll shock you with my lightning! So this is it, you midget, I'll stomp you down like you're an insect, simply with a pull of a Trigger- you'll blow up like your princess! (Crono takes his katana out, in order to cut Tim, but...) Tim: (starts at 1:02) STOP! (the beat and the whole battle stops as Tim straightens his tie; As Tim begins rapping again, the battle restarts) Oh no you don't, you Goku wannabe, I'm not done with you yet! you should've called the Truce, and now I'll make you regret it! Crono Cross'd the wrong opponent, no Telepod can save you now, you've reached End of Time; against me, you won't even make a sound! The Dreamseeker will sleep forever now that you've crossed my path, there will be no clone to save you this time, especially from my wrath! now that Tim is stepping in, your death won't remain as a mystery, your time is up in this era, Crono, you're about to be a history! Crono: (starts at 1:22) I'm like a brave Knight, here to bury this indie game under, it isn't Millenial Fair but you'll be in a Frenzy by my Thunder, I'm an almighty hero having a dispute for bad guys who pollute, the Home World I salute, you're a ring wearing guy in a suit! No need to be Hesitance; it is clear that you're the loser, kicking your ass from the Prehistory all the way to the future, so you can try to rewind this battle if you're too scared to run, but your world'll simply state the chance of your victory: Number None. (as the beat stops, the background suddenly changes as the clock reappears once again) (This time, a silhouette of a man walking towards Tim and Crono can be seen...) (It's JOE from Viewtiful Joe!) Joe: (starts at 1:43) Let's DO this, Bat-Brains, I'm here to make you feel Captain Blue, eat you up like a Real Meal, you'll need burgers when I'm done with you! I'm a Real Deal hero, who doesn't need time reversing to save me! I hope you two like it Red Hot! Let's'' Henshin-A-Go-Go'', baby! Viewtiful Joe: (starts at 1:53) Let's rock, baby, yeah! This time, there is no escape! 'Cause I'm the manliest man to ever wear a pink cape, beat you both worse than how Tim beats Goomba rip-offs, and ban 'em So fast, and I won't need a random, annoying, frog companion, Your future's lookin' Jet Black, so I recommend you stay compliant, Else I turn this up so violent, that Crono goes back to staying silent! I drop bombs like Braid Hiroshima theories, you're both unsuitable, Your rhymes are as ugly as Lucca, but my victory was Viewtiful! (the clock goes backwards this time as Joe finishes his lines) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! EZIO AUDITORE DA FIRENZE! VERSUS! AGENT FOURTY... WAIT, WHAT? (The clock starts to turn furiously before exploding into pieces) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EEEEH-PIC! RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESS!!!! (The clock once again appears as it slowly goes backwards) ... CRONO! VERSUS! TIM... (The beat and the narrator slowly fades away as the battle ends) Poll WHO WON? Crono Tim Viewtiful Joe Hint NEXT BATTLE: Audio Cover I like to thank my good friend and a talented rapper Pixel for this awesome audio cover! https://soundcloud.com/erbovg/remastered-crono-vs-tim-epic-rap-battles-of-video-games Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts